


A Second Chance

by Phoenixia97



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, AU Harry is Death, Alternate Universe, Death, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Guardian Angel, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Rebirth, Revamped work, Two Harrys, editing as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixia97/pseuds/Phoenixia97
Summary: When Harriet is given a second chance at life, to fix everything, she takes it. But will everything turn out better... or worse?





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you're reading this, this is a revamp of a fanfic I'd made at the end of last year, one I just could never get around to continuing. Or, when I did, I just couldn't. Hopefully this time things work out better! The warning may or may not go up as the fanfic goes!

Her eyes snapped open and a gasp of breath left her lips. She sat up quickly, panting as her eyes flickered around, trying to discern where she was. She froze when she heard a soft, soothing and gentle voice.

"Hello, Harriet Lily Potter." Harriet turned her head to the side, eyes widening in shock when she saw a smiling female figure beside her. She looked… angelic. Too beautiful to be human. 

“Where… where am I?" She asked the figure a bit flustered, "And… who are you?" She asked, causing the woman’s smile to grow as she helped her up.

"My name is Leilani. I'm your Guardian." Harriet gave her a sceptical look, causing Leilani to laugh gently. "I was tasked to look after you, make sure you live until you're meant to die. Today was your day." Her eyes widened in shock.

"But I'm only twenty nine! My godson needs me!" Harriet protested, but Leilani raised her hand.

"And you'll see your godson again, but not in this life."

When the witch gave her a look, Leilani explained, "You're special, Harriet. That's why our boss is giving you a second chance." She went to interrupt, but Leilani continued, "You'll be able to live a better life. One where you can fix things." Harriet faltered here, "You'll retain your memories as well..."

"I... why me? Why do I get the second chance?" Harriet asked. "Why not Fred, or Sirius?" Leilani shook her head at the woman.

"The boss likes you. He wants to see you have a better life. He, well... he also wants you to rewrite fate." 

Harriet's eyes widened. 

"Or, as he says, right the wrongs." The Angel continued.

"You mean...?" Harriet breathed.

"Yes. He wants you to save everyone you can. From death, and from a terrible future." 

Harriet's mind went into overdrive. She could save Remus and Tonks... Fred... Sirius... Her pare---- Harriet looked up, eyes wide.

"I can... I can save my parents?" She breathed, and Leilani nodded gently. Harriet knew she shouldn't be selfish, but... if it meant saving her parents... "I'll do it." 

The angel smiled softly.

"Good... good... I'll be sure to check up on you, Harriet. Now..." 

Leilani turned around and pointed to the side, where a door materialised in front of them. "Go through that door, Harri." The emerald eyed woman looked to the angel, but she only smiled once more.

Slowly, Harriet went through the door.

On the 31st of July, 1971, Hadrian Rose Jones woke up with a gasp.


	2. Lord Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Death

Leilani watched the witch go, her eyes betraying her smile. She knew of the hardships Harriet had gone through, _WILL_ go through in this new life. She said she'd check up on her, but...

A soft sigh left her lips and she turned back, jolting slightly when she caught sight of a hooded male figure next to her. Her hand flew to her chest as a soft gasp left her lips. A soft snort left the figure and Leilani pouted, swatting them. 

“Don’t do that! You know I don’t like it!” the angel scolded them, scowling as he chortled. With a shake of her head, she turned back to the door, which was fading away. 

“She went through the door as you expected, Sir,” Leilani murmured, and the figure hummed.

“Of course she would. I, too, would’ve given anything for that chance, Leilani. She will get the chance I never got.” He spoke softly. “If she can do this, then… then…” He broke off with a sigh, and Leilani reached for him.

“Sir… I’m sorry.” The angel spoke gently, and the hooded man turned his head to her. Another sigh left him as he pulled down the hood, revealing the scarred, tired face of Harry James Potter.

“Thank you for being here Leilani. Becoming Lord Death has been… a time. I…” He trailed off, and Leilani knew that he was remembering the past. “I best be getting back to my duties. Keep me posted on Harriet,” he told the angel before disappearing into the shadows, leaving her to herself.

She sighed, looking to where her boss had been just seconds before, and murmured, “Poor man. What was Sephtis thinking when he named Harry Lord Death?” Her old boss had always been an odd one, but to make someone who didn’t even want the power to become Death?

She shook her head, and turned her gaze to the growing paperwork pile on her desk. She didn’t know how it would end with Harry Potter as Lord Death, but she did know it would be an interesting time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the revamp! (Beta'd by KermodeSnowBear, check out her awesome work!)


End file.
